The History of the RNW Shrines
At somepoint before the newest shrines, BJ made a Thanos Shrine, the only shrine on the server until this happened Camping. 2018. Sorenrulescool5 was looking at a wiki called PrinceBalto Wiki and stumbled upon this page, a parody of Sonic Underground. Soren took intrest and loved it. A few months later, Drama Bunker. In the Shitpost Zone, they gang in the Bunker were talking about Parody Wiki ships and brought up all the ideas for them they could come up with. Soren also made Dez Underground, a Sonic Underground parody with Dez as Sonic, Akiko as Sonia and Puffin as Manic. TS and Pixel screamed "PUFFIVY" at the top of their lungs before Soren came up with Parappa Underground, the same thing as Dez Underground but it has Parappa as Sonic, Katy as Sonia and PJ as Manic. After bringing up Feru and trying to forget about the nonce him, Soren posted Wolf Underground. "OMFG.", Pixel screamed. "Pfft.", said TS. "Is that the guy from Alpha and Omega?", they asked. "Yes. It's Humphrey.", Soren answered. "I'm gonna die.", Pixel stated afterwards. "I'm gonna live.", TS said in contrast to Pixel. "Yeah the maker likes Alpha and Omega.", Soren told the duo. "Sexy.", Pixel said back. "This is a valid recast.", Soren said with a smile on her face. "U know it. It's true and you should say it.", Pixel aggred. "Anyways.", Soren started, "Because Garth from Alpha and Omega is Manic.", they said, "GARTHIVY.", Soren boldy said. "Garthivy...", TS whispered. "Garthivy?", Pixel asked. "Garthivy.", TS said to Pixel before Soren posted the page about Garth on the PrinceBalto Wiki. "Garthivy!", Pixel exclaimed. "This dude.", Soren said, talking about the Garth page. "Wolf boi.", TS said. "Shipped with me.", Soren added. "Wow that's valid.", Pixel said. "Soren how many people have you shipped yourself with? I'm sure its alot oof.", Pixel asked to Soren. Then TS and Pixel shouted about Holly from ToonMarty. Then Soren stated "Every male character that plays Manic in a recast x Ivy", confirming that Ivy shipped herself with every male character that plays Manic in a Sonic Underground spoof. "Epic.", Pixel said. "Hell yaeah.", TS said to Soren. Then TS and Pixel talked about Tornadospeed x Holly from ToonMarty. "Also Ivy x Kitty Bobo, Ivy x Big Paw, Ivy x Klona (If that’s how you spell his name Oof), Ivy x Lucky and Ivy x Coryn.", Soren added. Pixel then listed all the ships from most cursed to least cursed before TS and Soren said that Pixdez was super valid and went on with their day. The next day the trio were chatting in the Shitposting Channel on the main server when Soren asked TS to make a channel for a Wolf Underground shrine. He approved, and made the shrine, making the second shrine on the sever, after BJ's Thanos shrine Soren posted the page the shrine was based on into the room and TS pinned it. She THEN did the theme song and that got pinned as well. THEN she posted a rule that if a person hated on Wolf Underground, Humphrey, who played Sonic, Aleu, who played Sonia, and Garth, who played Manic, would murder them with thier powers. TS and Pixel then screamed about Garthivy and the shrine lived on. BUT, at the same time the Wolf Underground Shrine was made, Pixel asked for a shrine based off a video of Noah from Total Drama doing the Caramelldansen dance. TS made it. That meant 3 shrines were on the server. Then, Brainz asked for a shrine for Good Wood, which Moon snail made, that meant 4 shrines were on the server. And these shrines lived on thanks to BJ, Soren, Pixel and Brainz. The end. Category:Sorenrulescool5's things Category:Discord Category:Fanfictions Category:Based on a True Story